


Ain't Gonna Bring Me Down

by Darksider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Music Awards, Golden Disk Awards, Let's Add More Tags As The Story Goes By, Melon music awards, Mnet Asian Music Awards, Multi, Random KPOP AU, Reylo KPOP AU, Reylo Modern AU, That KPOP AU, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksider/pseuds/Darksider
Summary: Rey, the leader of the KPOP quartet Daisy, finds herself in the most unexpected situations during the 2019 Golden Disk Awards.Her best friends, labelmate Resistance is very supportive of the label’s choice and were very proud of Daisy’s 2 nominations.Her main rival in the industry, the First Order, is led by Kylo Ren (Jeong Yuoh) and she finds herself falling in love with him.The one KPOP AU I never thought I needed. (Briefly inspired by Kaennie [Kai x Jennie]





	Ain't Gonna Bring Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jia and I'm back with a plot bunny and a WIP.
> 
> School has been hitting me so hard I start to get headaches every day, I don't even know if I sleep anymore. So enjoy this KPOP AU I randomly got in school, and I've been getting some Kai x Jennie vibes (P.S. They broke up already), so I decided to write this.

**Prologue**

“One last try, let’s go!”

“Lights, camera, action!” The director announced as the clapper loader (clapper = slate) claps the digital clapperboard (slate).

_“지난 번처럼 우리는 Uncover Uncover, uncover….”_

“And…. cut! 감사합니다! Thank you! It’s a wrap!” Director Joseok shouted.

The KPOP quartet Daisy stepped down carefully from the swings they were on and walked over to check the footage, some jumping over the camera wires to avoid tripping while reaching over to where the director was.

“It’s a wrap everyone!” the group leader, Ahn Jisun shouted after reviewing the footage.

“Let’s go party!” Sara exclaimed, peering over her shoulder to see their senior manager, Luke Skywalker on a call.

Ahn Jisun, or Rey, felt annoyed and replied: “No, guys, we still have the dance practice shooting tomorrow at 10 AM.” Kim Chaeyoung shook her head.

“Ah, Jisun unnie, let your hair down tonight! We’re done with the Simplicity mini album. We haven’t done that since we were trainees that are not preparing for their debut, which was like, I don’t know, 3 or 4 years ago.” Chaeyoung replied. “Rey, Luke and Leia’s gonna have their day off tomorrow, with Han, of course, so our dance practice shooting is delayed until next week Monday, so we have the entire weekend off before Christmas comes. We’re gonna go party with the Resistance. Like it or not, you’ll miss Poe’s kimchi fried rice and Finn’s amazing chocolate and peanut butter waffles and Gun’s bartending.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going tonight.”

“Let’s go then.” Sara and Chaeyoung left for the van, grabbing their bag and flinging them over their shoulder, they strode off to the van, parked outside the studio. There were still people in the studio, cleaning and tidying all the props, but in their world, only two remained.

“I’m seriously gonna be hung by tomorrow, Mina unnie.”

“Well, me too, Rey.” The two remaining girls walked to their van and left the studio.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s actually forbidden to drink and party with labelmates in the SKY Entertainment, but Luke lets them off once in a while, especially after the massive fame uprising for the Resistance and Daisy, and the fact that most of the trainees were best friends a long ago, and their friendship is still strong. Especially the fact Jisun (Rey) and Jinmyung (Poe) came from the same neighbourhood in Busan. Finn became their best friend when they were trainees, then Mina, Gun, Harry and Sara just joined in. Soon, all 12 members from both Resistance and Daisy were best friends, even if Cho, Rose and Bae were new additions.

_The Resistance (저항)_ is one of SKY Entertainment’s most popular K-POP bands, and their fanbase, the Rebels, were a huge pack scattered all over the world. Some in the US where Gun was from, some from the UK where Harry was from, some from Antigua and Barbuda, some from Indonesia, Singapore, Thailand, Vietnam, and India, some from Australia where Finn Storm was raised, some from China, Taiwan and Japan, and of course, some from Korea.

_Daisy (데이지)_ is one of the first female K-POP bands to hit the stage in the UK, where Ahn Jisun, or Rey, was raised. The SKY Entertainment K-POP band, labelmate to The Resistance, is one of the most successful female bands in the world. Their rivals are mostly First Order and HXU. Resistance is famous for songs like Area, Reality, Showstopper, and their album Burn the Stage. They have 3 albums and 2 EPs across their 5-year span.

Whilst Daisy is famous for badass and cute girl songs like So Close!, Roses, Lilies on the floor, Whistle, Stay, so far they have 12 songs in total, 1 Mini Album, 1 EP and 1 single. Daisy made by four different members, Ahn Jisun, the leader, who goes by Rey, is a confident and stubborn person - she is the “mother” of the group. Born in London, on April 10 1996, she is one of the most beautiful women, according to the 100 most beautiful faces of Korea - landing in the spot no. 4. Jisun, or Rey, is the rapper/singer of Daisy.

Song Mina, or Jessika Pava, is a Korean-born, New Zealand-raised visual and singer. The eldest of the group, she is sometimes very cute, but badass at the same time. She graduated from Tech School before making the team, therefore is the oldest, born in 1992. Roseanne Tico or Kim Chaeyoung is the main singer of Daisy, the Vietnamese-Korean singer born in Ho Chi Minh City in January 1997. Described by most as a talented and beautiful singer, she is able to hit whistle tone (C6 and above) and is shown in some of the songs, Lilies on the Floor and Saranghae (I Love You) are the favourites. Last, but not the least, Apasara “Sara” Rayya is the maknae (youngest) of the group. The main dancer and rapper of Daisy, she is fully Thai, despite fans still calling out that she’s Korean, but is very skilled in dancing. This Thai-born rapper is able to speak 6 languages, which are: Thai, Korean, Viet, English, Spanish and Japanese.

The four members or sisters have a huge fanbase “The Daisies” which are mostly also made up of “Rebels”, the fanbase name for the Resistance. Occasionally, the two internationally famous bands will hold guerilla meetings and fan signing in Seoul, or wherever they are. Even both Daisy and Resistance have done multiple TV shows. Flower Garden is Daisy’s reality TV show, with 15 episodes, which is streaming on Netflix. While the Resistance has 2 reality TV shows, one still airing, Resistance Base, and the other for 30 epsiodes, From Rebel to General. All of them star the members, and it is all produced by SKY Entertainment.

The songs that SKY Entertainment produced are shooting stars and their rival entertainment, the DS Entertainment produces groundbreaking hits and artists. Especially the First Order. The leader, Jeong Yuoh - Kylo Ren, is one of the most envied artists of all time, with high notes and extremely advanced dance moves, and he can rap (way faster than the author or Chaeyoung [Rose] can).

DS Entertainment senior manager Snoke, or Kang Jihyung leads the entire entertainment, produces his own music for 5 different bands, but the First Order is the most successful - the other ones are named: Darkside, K/DA, Legends and Imperial Knights, with K/DA currently one of the most popular girl band, behind the famous Daisy and HXU by IND Entertainment. The rivalry between the SKY Entertainment and the DS Entertainment is unexplainable, but it is very obvious that there is also a serious rivalry between K/DA and Daisy, also between Resistance and First Order.

The story truly begins in the Golden Disk Awards (GDA) 2019, which is held on January 5-6 2019 in Seoul, South Korea while  _Daisy_ is doing their world tour, The Daises In Your Area.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this prologue!
> 
> More will be coming soon (and some delicious romance guys), so make sure to hit me up on twitter @reyloisreylo (how do u paste HTMLs tbh) for reviews because I pretty much hardly check my emails. 
> 
> \- xoxo, 林佳婿 (maiden of the forest is the meaning behind my name)


End file.
